The proposed interactive multi-media (IMM) kiosk system consists of a Health Risk Appraisal (HRA) designed to lower CHD risks for worksite employees. The HRA will identify CHD risks. Video messages will encourage behavior change. The system will track each employee-user's input from one visit to the next, presenting risk reduction messages overtime. Phase II development will produce a repeat-visit kiosk system and IMM interventions on stress management and hypertension. The system will be evaluated within a randomized control trial. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Better employee health and fitness has been shown to translate into lower health insurance premiums and better work performance. Thus, employers have a financial incentive to support employee health promotion programs. Since lifestyle behavior changes can reduce the incidence of cardiovascular disease, the interactive Health Risk Appraisal system proposed here will be attractive to employers. This system is a cost-and time-effective way to identify lifestyle-related risk factors for employees.